


be a good boy

by grumblebee_dani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: being nonbinary doesn't mean I can't have a mommy kink!Ukai and his girlfriend hook up with Takeda. Simple as that.
Relationships: ukai keishin/takeda ittetsu/original female character
Kudos: 9





	be a good boy

It was Keishin's birthday and he knew exactly what he wanted. When he broached the idea to Inzhu, she was even more excited than he could have hoped.

"Oh he's gonna love this too, I've seen the way he looks at us when he thinks we're not watching."

The plan was simple, and the bait practically set itself. Inzhu sent Ittetsu a text the day before Kei's birthday, asking him to come over around 4. When he asked what they would be doing, her only answer was a read receipt. 

Ittetsu let himself into their apartment with the key he'd been given before Inzhu was even a thought in Kei's head. He announced himself to an empty living room and set his things down on the kitchen counter. When he turned around, Inzhu was walking out of the bedroom in her bathrobe.

"Itte," she sang with a smirk, "You've been hiding something, haven't you?"

Confused, he blinked at her. "Have I?"

She nodded, still giving him that knowing look. "Something you might wanna tell me and Kei?"

As she said this, she moved close enough to wrap her arms loosely around Ittetsu's waist. 

His face went red and his body tensed. He knew exactly what she was alluding to now.

"You wanna say it now?" Inzhu ran her hands up his chest to circle his neck. "Or are you gonna keep being naughty, hiding things from us?"

If his face could have blushed deeper, it did. "What do you want me to say?" It was a weak answer, and they both knew it.

"I want you to say how you feel. How you've felt for a long time now."

Ittetsu swallowed hard and avoided her gaze, feeling the burn of her desire through the touch of their skin. "I-I want you."

"And?"

"And Keishin."

She stepped back with a smile. "Was that really so hard?" She grabbed one of his hands and led him to the bedroom. "If you were a good boy, you would have told us sooner."

The door opened to Kei rifling through one of the nightstands. "Didja get him to admit it?"

Ittetsu didn't like the smugness he was feeling from both sides of the room. Inzhu, on the other hand, pushed him on the bed with that same bright smile. 

"Yep! Took him a minute, though."

Kei sat a bottle on the nightstand and walked over to kiss his girlfriend. "Good job, baby. Let's see how he does."

Ittetsu didn't like the vagueries either. His friends, now possibly captors, positioned themselves on either side of him. It was then that it sunk in: neither of them were dressed in anything but their underwear. Inzhu's robe had been shed and it was very hard for him not to stare at her matching set. Especially since he knew it was Kei's favorite color. 

Seeing his apprehension, she took his chin and tilted his head to look directly at her. "You can say no at any time, you know that, right?"

He nodded and waited for further instruction. It seemed his decision to bottle up his feelings was being overturned. Not just by one of the objects of his affection, but both. Simultaneously. This was going to be a long night.

His friends took their time pulling the last bits of fabric from each other, putting on a show for him with the way they touched and kissed in front of him. Ittetsu could feel his cock begin to harden and made no effort to restrain himself. He wasn't yet sure of why all this was happening, but he wouldn't refuse it. 

His position as the only one left covered was soon undermined. Two pairs of hands gently divested him of all clothing while two mouths kissed and nipped at his skin. His senses were easily overwhelmed by all the attention and he no longer knew or cared where one body began and another ended. The three of them were intertwined without any sexual contact; Ittetsu couldn't fathom how he might feel once they took the next step.

With Kei kneeling at the foot end and Inzhu standing by the headboard, Ittetsu was maneuvered into a deceivingly normal position for lying on a bed; his head was on the pillows and his legs were on either side of Kei's hips. His friend gave him a look he had only seen directed at his girlfriend - one of passionate anticipation. 

Strong, calloused hands squeezed his thighs and lifted them to settle against Kei's hips. Ittetsu couldn't look away from the impressive cock in front of him, slightly blurry though it was without his glasses on. His was slightly longer, but his friend's was obviously heavier. It was then that he felt the reality of the situation: his two best friends were about to fuck him at the same time.

The click of a bottle opening heralded Inzhu stepping closer. She handed it to her boyfriend, who poured a generous amount on his hand. The way he stroked his cock was mesmerizing - long movements up followed by a quick slam down. Ittetsu absently wondered if that was how he would use it inside of him. Satisfied with the first coating, Kei poured some more directly onto his hole. It wasn't cold, but it was a bit of a shock to feel anything down there. Ittetsu had been with men before, but not nearly as often as women, and they weren't exactly throwing themselves at him. 

Large fingers circled and pressed into the pucker, leaving no skin dry. Kei looked to Inzhu, who ran her fingers through Ittetsu's hair lovingly.

"Ready, sweet boy?"

Itte took a deep breath and locked eyes with Kei. "Ready."

He was pulled forward by the meat of his thighs, the thick cock directed into his hole with relative ease. With the head inside, Ittetsu was given just a moment to find his bearings before it was slammed in to the hilt. He cried out, drowning out Kei's moan of pleasure.

"Unngh, you're so tight, baby." 

Hearing him use the pet name had no register once his hips were shifted even higher and the cock inside of him began to drag in and out. None of the men Ittetsu had ever been with felt this good, and he tried to say so, but his words came out in a jumble of gasps and moans. 

When they had reached a rhythm, Inzhu leaned in to kiss him soundly on the lips, even with the movement of his body. "It might feel good, but this is a sort of punishment for keeping secrets, remember?"

Ittetsu could only moan louder, but she accepted his reply. "I think overstim would fit the crime, don't you?" 

Kei smiled from above, but instead of the crooked grin he was used to seeing, it was predatory. Seeing both men nod, Inzhu climbed on top of Ittetsu with her ass over his face. Her fingers spread her folds, giving him the full view of her deliciously pink cunt, and he whined at the sight.

A soft giggle was the only warning he had before his face became her seat. Not wanting to disappoint, Ittetsu set to work licking and sucking at every inch of skin he could reach. With his vision obstructed, he could only hear his friends kissing passionately above him, and the sounds made his hardened cock leak. 

Seeing the spurts of pre from his tip, Inzhu dragged one of her nails up his length and said, "Only good boys get their cocks touched. If you can make mommy and daddy come, you can too."

With his status demoted with two simple words, Ittetsu felt himself slip even deeper into submission. Of course he would be good for mommy and daddy, making them come was more of a reward than anything they could do for him. He was sure to come after all of this anyway. 

Inzhu rolled her hips against his face and he lapped at her folds with renewed fervor. He grabbed at the soft skin of her sides and pulled her even closer. Ittetsu could hardly breathe, but his mommy's pleasure mattered more. Having her grind against his tongue was heavenly, especially when his own ass was being filled so well by his daddy. He moaned and whined into her cunt, earning him a little squirt. Tasting her flavor in such a concentrated form pushed him over the edge, and he came all over his own cock and stomach. 

"Look at this, honey. Our baby just couldn't hold it anymore."

"Mmm, let me have a taste."

Ittetsu felt slender fingers scoop up some of his come, assumedly to let his daddy lick them clean. He hoped it tasted good, and a hum of satisfaction confirmed it. Another scrape and his mommy made the same contented sound. 

His tongue hadn't let up on her cunt, and she was squirting more and more. With a nuzzle of his nose into her clit, his mommy came all over his face with a wordless cry. She shook on top of him, kissing Keishin sloppily as she rode through her orgasm. 

Once the feeling had subsided, she moved to sit behind Ittetsu. She pushed him forward into a sitting position so his daddy could wrap his arms around his back and bounce him on that big fat cock. He whimpered into his daddy's neck and clung to his shoulders until Inzhu leaned his head back so she could kiss him. 

"Mmm, baby, I taste so good on you. Did you like having mommy come in your mouth?"

Ittetsu gasped out a "yes" before she recaptured his lips with hers and rubbed his shoulders where she held him against Kei.

His daddy nipped at his ear and left a trail of hickeys along his neck while still pistoning into his hole. From the groans escaping from his daddy's throat, he was close to bursting. Considering how quickly Ittetsu came even without stimulation on his cock, this amount of restraint was impressive. With a drawn out moan, his insides were painted white. Holding back had not lightened the load, and Ittetsu could feel his daddy's come dripping out from where they were connected. His mommy kept kissing him as he was leaned back against her and the cock exited his body, leaving him with an intense feeling of emptiness, even with come gushing out still.

Ittetsu whimpered at the loss and his daddy planted a soothing kiss on his calf. "It's alright, baby. We're not done yet."

"That's right, we need to give you a reward for being so good." His mommy kissed his temple and swept his sweaty hair back. "Technically it should be a punishment for coming before us, but you looked so cute and tasted so good that you just don't deserve it."

"And you've been so obedient otherwise, we want to make our baby feel good."

Carefully, his mommy and daddy switched places on the bed so she was straddling Ittetsu. She leaned down to kiss him, then back up to kiss Kei, who was running his hands all over Itte's body. 

Inzhu kept kissing her boyfriend as she lowered herself onto the cock in front of her. She braced herself on his shoulders and made a noise of satisfaction when it was fully sheathed inside.

"What do you think, should I start moving?"

Her eyes didn't so much as flick towards Ittetsu, and neither did Kei's as he answered. "Show him how to use his hands and mouth first."

She nodded and led his fingers to wrap around his daddy's cock where it had previously rested against his. With Itte in his lap, Kei almost couldn't help but rub their cocks together whenever he moved, but it was clear that he had been taking advantage of this every time he shifted. Inzhu kept her hand over Ittetsu's as she helped him pump his daddy's cock, but once he got the hang of it, she let go to lead his mouth to suck on one of her tits.

"That's right, sweetie. Just suck on it like that while mommy fucks you."

As soon as the words left her lips, she was bouncing up and down on his cock. Ittetsu groaned into her soft skin, faltering on his daddy's cock for a moment. A large hand closed around his throat, squeezing just enough to feel it.

"Good boys follow orders, don't they?" Ittetsu nodded as well as he could. "So don't stop touching unless one of us says so." 

Hearing his daddy chastise him like that made his cock twitch, and his mommy moaned his name so sweetly that he twitched again. Her sounds were music to his ears, and the hand around his throat kept him steady as he bucked into her.

Kei's other hand reached out to still his hips, but Inzhu stopped him. "It's a reward, isn't it? He should enjoy it."

The hand trailed up his abdomen to his chest, playing with Itte's sensitive nipples. He whimpered into his mommy's tits and switched to the other so each would have the attention it deserved. 

It wasn't long before she was clenching around his cock, coming on his skin a second time. He nuzzled into her chest and held his own orgasm back as well as he could.

"Oh baby, you waited! Go on then, come for mommy." 

With the command spoken, Ittetsu spurted even more than before, right into the wet, silky warmth of his mommy's cunt. His hand involuntarily tightened, causing his daddy to join them in their shared orgasm. All three of them groaned and keened into each other, trading kisses and soft touches. 

Keishin pulled their baby closer, cradling him in his arms. Inzhu nestled into his side, stroking their baby's back and whispering sweet words into his ear. Ittetsu melted into them both, covered in come and exhausted, though happier than he had ever been as just their friend. 


End file.
